YuGiOh! The Duelist Championship
by Time Splitters elite 10
Summary: Seto Kaiba, throws a tournament to get his reputation back as a duelist. A group of eager kids, Shard, Slit, Wanda and Kakuta decide to enter the tournament. But is there is more to the tournament then meets the eye... Read and Review Please!
1. Episode 1: The Championship

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Duelist Championship**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but some of these cards I do (Support Magician) and the characters so you have to ask to use. Enjoy!

Episode 1: The Championship

"_This is great, real great!" _A gang of eager duelists thought. They all had to wait, then leave for the tournament. "_But nooooo no no no, that isn't good enough for Shard, he has to come late!" _A gang of friends, Slit, Kakuta and Wanda waited. They were going to be late and that wasn't good at all.

Slit, was the oldest of the group by a handful of months. He had sharp spiky blonde hair that looked like it would have taken a handful of gel tubes to keep it up. His eyes where like those of a Snake, with a deep red colour that seemed to have a fiery passion in them. He was wearing a Blue jacket with matching pants, and a white top with a duel monster on it, the Dark Necrofear.

On the other hand, Wanda was the only girl, and was often looked by strangers at as a tomboy, but it had been the nice feeling she got around them that kept her there. She had hair up to her shoulders wavy light purple hair, with big green eyes showing her honesty and care in a strange way. She was wearing a yellow top, and some ordinary black pants.

Kakuta, had the highest dueling rank out of the gang, one ahead of Shard. He had hazel eyes, and some spiky long white hair. The strange combination of the 2 was quite affective, as he caught a bit of attention. He had a strange felling to him, like his a mystery to everyone. He was wearing a casual brown top with a pattern on it, with a black leather coat and pants.

Something caught their attention though. They heard some wailing from somewhere. They all turned and saw Shard.

Shard was jogging as fast as he could. He couldn't run, he had almost had no energy left. He looked a mess, as always. He had some blonde hair that stuck in a strange pattern, like a slope. He had blue eyes that were usually filled with confidence, or with worry. This was a time of worry. He was wearing a khaki t-shirt and black pants.

"You here!" they all shouted, and they were right. He had taken for ages. "Hurry the trains going to leave soon!" Slit shouted. He got there, and took a while to catch his breath.

"Hey guys" Shard said, still panting. Kakuta wanted to laugh, because he always found it really funny how he was always exhausted AND late. He chuckled to himself.

"Thank gosh Shard, the train leaves in 3 minutes. To think that we told you that this is important!" Wanda said disapprovingly.

"At least his here, so lets give him a break, besides his almost got his breath back" Slit replied, thinking being harsh isn't great discipline for Shard.

"Well while were here, we might as well tell what king of decks we run" Kakuta asked eagerly. He always liked to se different strategies. His was speed. And for speed you need a... "I run a warrior deck! It has awesome speed and will swarm my opponents." He said before he got an answer, imitating a solider with a sword. "How 'bout you Shard?" he questioned.

"Well I run a kick butt, umm, uhh, it's on the tip of my tongue" but he couldn't finish because Slit did for him.

"A common beat down, he just didn't know because his new to Duel Monsters" Slit said defensively, because he knew Kakuta would make some newbie joke. Kakuta was smart and kept his tongue in mouth.

"Well I run a Magical healing Spellcaster deck!" she said eagerly, and noticed that Shard was confused. "Magic cards revolve healing life points Shard" in a annoyed tone of voice exclaimed. Shards dumb face changed back into his normal one.

Well I for one, own a fiend deck" Slit exclaimed with tons of confidence. It somehow suited him well to have a fiend deck.

Suddenly the trains wistle blew, making a high-pitched noise. It was made to identify that the train was ready for departue, but it just knocked Shard of his feet. A carriage door opened and one of the train's staff members ushered them in, after they gave the tickets.

"All aboard!" the member said in a very traditional way, what you normally expect in a fictional tale, or movie. The train was loaded with duelists, and were forced to find a carriage. They all got in one. There was a nice TV in the corner, and it had brown velvet couch. It looked like a good hotel. They all were impressed.

They started to settle in as the train left. They all had relaxed. Shard and Wanda agreed on a warm up duel, on the table provided. They both pulled out there decks and shuffled, exchanging them to cut the deck. They got back the cards and started the duel.

DUEL START:

Wanda LP: 2000

Shard LP: 2000

TERMS: 2000 Life Points. No direct attacks allowed. All other rules normally apply.

Wanda: I'll go first. (Draws Card) To start off I'll play Dark Dunames Witch in attack mode! (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1050) I'll place a card facedown so I'll end my turn!

Shard: OK, time for the slaughter to begin! (draws card) I'll play Neo Bug in face up attack mode! (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1700) I'll then activate the magical properties of, Rush Recklessly! It will increase me Bugs attack by 700, meaning you lose a chunk of life points! Neo Bug attack with you Swarm Strike

The Bug zoomed in on the Witch. She cast a black magic spell, but Neo Bug dogged and rams into Wandas Witch, lowering her life points.

LIFEPOINTS:

Wanda: 1300

Shard: 2000

Shard: And I'll end my tu...

Wanda: No you won't! I'll activate my trap, Solomen Wishes! This trap card will increase my life points every time I draw a card by 500!

Shard: Ok, now I end my turn, also ending Rush Recklessly effect.

Wanda: Ok! (Draws card increasing life points by 500) _"Now lets see. In my hand I have Hysteric Fairy, Dark Magician Girl, Skilled Dark Magician, A Torrential Tribute and I just drew a Dian Keto the Cure Master. Ok so what am I to do?"_

Shard: Hurry up!

Wanda: Patience Shard, why in such a hurry to lose?

Shard: I'll pretend you never said that

Wanda: I play the Magic card, Dian Keto the Cure Master, increasing my life points up to 2300!

LIFEPOINTS

Wanda: 2300

Shard: 2000

Wanda: Then I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700) in attack mode with an attack of 1900, enough to squash your bug. Attack!

The Skilled Dark Magician twirled it's magical rod, and caste a spell destroying his Neo Bug.

LIFEPOINTS

Wanda: 2300

Shard: 1900

Wanda: I'll play one more card face down, and end my turn

Shard: Prepare! (Draws card) _Prepare for what though? I have no idea what to play. All I got is a 7 Coloured Fish, a Dark Blade, a Nin-Ken Dog and a De-Spell, and just Drew a Mystical Space Typhoon. Wait a sec! I can do well!_

Shard: To start of, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon on Solemon Wishes, destroying it!

Wanda: No!

Shard: Then I'll play De-Spell, revealing your card even if not a magic

Wanda: (flips up Torrential Tribute and flips it down) Ok, it's not destroyed.

Shard: Ok, then I'll play this card in face down defence mode, and end my turn!

Wanda: (draws) I'll play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards! Also adding the final counter to Skilled Dark Magician!

Shard: What counters?

Wanda: Whenever a magic card is played, one is added to my Skilled Dark Magician. When there is 3, I can offer it as a tribute to special summon a Dark Magician onto the field!

Shard: Oh no!

Wanda: But first, I'll play a magic card called Support Magician! This card allows me to special summon any Magician from my hand when Dark Magician is summoned to the field at the cost of 1000 life points for activation!

LIFEPOINTS:

Shard: 1900

Wanda: 1300

Wanda: Now I offer my Skilled Dark Magician as a tribute to special summon, the Dark Magician! (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100) Now, I can Special summon Dark Magician Girl onto the field! (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500) Now for my normal summon, I will play Hysteric Fairy (ATK: 1800 DEF: 500)

Shard: Crap

Wanda: Then I'll play, Stop Defence!

Shard: No not that!

Wanda: Oh yes! Now your 7 Coloured Fish is exposed! (ATK: 1800 DEF:800) Also, if you didn't now, my Support Magician card boosts the attack strength of all Magicians on the field by 500 ATK strength! Dark Magician (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100) Dark Magician Girl (ATK:2500 DEF:1500) Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician places his arm out, using a beam of magic to destroy the slippery fish.

LIFEPOINTS

Wanda:1300

Shard: 700

Shard: Nooo!

Wanda: Now, I will use Hysteric Fairy's effect by offering Dark Magician Girl and Hysteric Fairy to increase my life points by 1000!

LIFEPOINTS:

Wanda: 2300

Shard: 700

Shard: Oh crap

Wanda: I'll end my turn!

Shard: I'll, (draws) lay this monster in face down defence position and end my turn

Wanda: (Draws) Yes! Time to win! I play the equip spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush!

Shard: What's that?

Wanda: Whenever you have a monster in defence position, I can still do life points damage but using your defence for like the attack!

Shard: Damage to life points hmmm, WAIT A SEC!

Wanda: Dark Magician attack his face down card!

Shard: My Giant Soldier Of Stone!

Wanda: Do the math, I win!

GAME:

Wanda: 2300 LP

Shard: 0 LP

"Good duel Shard!" she shook his hand. "Your quite good!"

"Not as good as you though!" he mentioned. "All in good time Shard." She replied.

Suddenly the train stopped. The lights went out. Screams were heard from other carriages.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Kakuta shouted as he went flying and hit the table. People were running around. But soon everything went quite.

As suddenly as the train had stopped, the T.V flickered on. On it was the face of the infamous Seto Kaiba

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey how was the first chapter! If you want decklists of any of the characters I will give them to you! Read and Review plz! I'll update soon!


	2. Episode 2: The Qualifying Rounds Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Duelist Championship**

Disclaimer: yada da you know the rest 

**Episode 2: The Qualifying Rounds Part 1**

****

Seto Kaiba's face was on the television. He was smiling contently, pleased that this little fright worked.

"Hello fellow duelists, I am Kaiba, as you know. Although it was at first a secret who organized the tournament, now I reveal that I am the official organizer of the tournament, and there is some new rules to tell you about."

"Who would of thought that this rich dope is holding the tournament!" Shard said. He loathed Kaiba, and Kaiba usually was just as cruel. Shard wanted to crush Kaiba in a duel.

"First of all, I am only competing in this tournament at the end. Whoever wins will go on to face me, and the winner will be declared King Of Games, with a worldwide rank of number 1" he said, confident it would be him.

"And boys, that title will be going to me!" Wanda said. "Yeah right!" Slit protested.

"Also, the duels will have 8000 life points, and direct attacks our allowed, so adjust your decks to fit these new rules!" he shouted, making sure he was clear on what he was saying.

"8000 Life points? Sounds interesting..." Kakuta thought out loud.

"Also, before every duel, you must make your way through a obstacle course, and to your arena in a certain amount of time. People who fail to follow this rule will be disqualified immediately!" Kaiba was quite ruthless, wanting this tournament to not have any detours like Battle City and Marik...

"You will be using the Kaiba Corporations duel disks, with state of the art portability and holograms. You will find them in your cabin, under the leather couch. That is all. Goodbye!" and the screen flickered off.

Suddenly the electricity came back on, and the train started to move. They were now on their way to the championship.

"Let's go get our duel disks guys!" Wanda excitedly said, rushing to the couch and sticking her arms under. She pulled them out, now holding 4 duel discs.

"Slick man. I saw them use these on T.V. There wicked!" Kakuta said, inserting his deck into the cardholder. The rest of the gang put their decks in the cardholders as well, after a tiny bit of modification. Suddenly the T.V flickered on showing Kaiba again.

"One rule I forgot. When you lose a duel, you have to give up your rarest card!" the screen flickered off quickly.

"What! That's a bad rule!" Shard said, sounding like the newbie he was. He just got a good deck, and his best card was the Tri-Horned Dragon.

Wanda, Slit and Kakuta kept quiet. Slit didn't want to part with his Dark Necrofear, neither Kakuta with Freed The Matchless General and Wanda with Dark Magician Girl.

The train kept on going, and they all got bored. Wanda and Shard had enough duel, and Wanda trounced him again. They all decided to have a rest before the tournament.

They where almost their when a boy barged in the carriage. He blocked the door as people where trying to barge in. He had a blood nose, red jacket and black top and pants. He was around the age of 10, and his blue eyes showed it. He had brown hair, just casually gelled with some grit. It actually looked good. Finally the people left. And the boy turned around to see 4 people staring at him. He had taken the gang by surprise.

"Sorry" the boy said. He looked around. They seemed nice enough, so he decided they would let him in.

"Hi I'm Sammy, do you mind if I stay with you guys?" he asked. Wanda was first to react.

"Ok Sammy. I'm Wanda, and these are my friends Kakuta, Shard and Slit" she said, introducing him.

"Hi" Sammy said. He could just tell they were going to be friends.

"So Sammy, why were those kids chasing you?" Shard asked. Sammy sighed. "Those are people from my school. For them, I'm just a loser, and a victim of their bullying." He said, hiding his face in shame after.

"Don't worry 'bout them kiddo, they won't touch while were around!" Shard exclaimed.

"But what about when I'm alone, huh Shard? Then they just bash me up. I can't do anything right!"

"You OK Sammy? You look kinda worried?" Kakuta asked.

"I'm fine" Sammy replied.

Suddenly the train started to slow down. They all sighed in relief.

"We must be here!" they shouted. They hurried out of the Carriage, and to the front of the train, were they where being let out. They got out eagerly, and gaped in amazement at the place.

It was a huge island. There were forests, Artic regions, deserts and even theme parks. There was a large building at the end, where they assumed Kaiba was. Right in front of them though, were a bunch of courts. They wondered what all of this was for.

Out the front was Seto Kaiba, with his brother Mokuba next to him.

"Hey it's the welcoming committee. Kaiba looks happy to see us" Shard said sarcastically.

"Ok duelists! We are getting straight into the action, with the qualifying rounds here. All of you, will be assigned a random deck to use, testing your skill. All decks a well rounded, so there is no favourite to advance, but it comes down to skill. The giving up a card rule will not count, and you have all been assigned matches randomly for the qualifying rounds. You will verse 2 opponents, so when this is done only 1 3rd of you will be in the real tournament bracket. All the duels are to take place on these courts. Understand!" he barked.

Everyone nodded. "Also, only effect cards with the effect to attack opponents life points can attack, as the duels will only have 2000 Life Points! Now go over to our staff and they will pair you up and give you the random decks!"

Everyone moved towards the staff members, and very soon they had their random decks and opponents.

Kakuta had the first match of the lot. He had to verse some guy called Hassen, who was a big bulky guy.

Soon other people had started too, and things were of to a start.

"D.D Scout Plane attack his Kuriboh!" Kakuta shouted. He just dropped Hassen's life points to 0, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Sammy was duelling a tall girl called Sara. The lifepoints where even, each at 500.

DUEL:

Sara: 500

Sammy : 500

Sara: I will draw (draws) I will play this card face down, and summon the Mystical Elf in attack mode!(ATK:800 DEF: 2000) End my turn

Sammy: I'll attack with, Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200) Attack her Mystical Elf!

Sara: I'll activate the trap card, Zero Gravity, Switching both of our monsters to defence mode!

Sammy: I'll end my turn

Sara: I'll draw, and tribute Mystical Elf for Flame Cerebrus! (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800) Attack Celtic Guardian! End my turn

Sammy: Looks hopeless. Let's draw. ALL RIGHT! I am going to win! I play Hinotama dealing 500 direct damage do your life points!

LIFEPOINTS:

Sammy: 500

Sara: 0

"Alright!" Sammy shouted as he won. By then, Wanda had blown away her opponent, and Shard had barely scraped through. Slit had destroyed his opponent.

Kaiba announced there would be a 10-minute interval, so they all talked about their duels.

"Just won." Shard said panting. He would have to do better to qualify.

10 minutes passed, and they had to go back and see their match ups.

"Kakuta VS Donamai" Kakuta looked to see a Dark Boy to be facing him.

"Emily VS Shoen" and it went on for a while.

"Sammy VS Cranch" Sammy looked away in fear.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Wanda questioned.

"He-e-e I-I-I-s the b-u-u-lly from school!" he stuttered totally afraid.

"Hey, beat him a duel and he will leave you alone!" Slit said. "You think?" "Yes now whoop his hide in the arena!" Wanda said. He gained a bit of confidence.

"Wanda VS Cosmo" Cosmo was a freak. He had green hair, green eyes, green pants and a black hat and shirt. He had a mischief look to him.

"Slit VS Jason" Jason was a porky kid with brown hair, and he couldn't tell what eye colour he had.

"And lucky last, Koti VS Shard"

"Yeah and I will have the luck!" Shard murmured.

"Take your positions and duel!"

Kakuta's duel kicked off first. Donamai was ready.

BOTH: Duel!

Duel Start!

Donamai to go first.

Donamai: I will pick up (draws) OK, I'll place this card face down, and end my turn

Kakuta: Not much else you could do huh? (draws) I'll play Rocket Jumper in Attack mode! (ATK: 1000 DEF: 800) Its special effect is if there is only monsters on your side of the field in defence mode, I can attack life points directly!

Donamai: No! Kaiba said if it has an effect it could still attack life points!

Kakuta: Yes! Now Rocket Jumper, attack his life points directly.

A goblin in with a rocket rams into Donamai, knocking him off his feet.

LIFEPOINTS:

Kakuta: 2000

Donamai: 1000

Donamai: ( getting up) Ok. You end your turn?

Kakuta: Yes

Donamai: OK, for my turn (draws ) I'll flip up Mystical Elf in attack mode, and play the magic card, Shield and Sword!

Kakuta: Not that card. Now your monster will be stronger than mine for a turn!

Donamai: Yes!

Mystical Elf (ATK: 2000 DEF: 800)

Rocket Jumper ( ATK: 800 DEF: 1000)

Donamai: Now attack, taking a chunk out of his life points.

The Mystical Elf casts a magical spell, and Rocket Jumper blows up in a bang.

LIFEPOINTS:

Donamai: 1000

Kakuta: 800

Donamai: I'll place one card face down and end my turn

Kakuta: Ok (draws) I'll play the Great Angus in attack mode (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600) and attack, Mystical Elf!

Donamai: No you don't! I'll activate, Waboku! It will protect my monsters!

Kakuta: End my turn

Donamai: (draws) I'll sacrifice Mystical Elf for the Summoned Skull! (ATK:2500 DEF: 1200) Now attack Great Angus!

Summoned Skull created a field of electricity. Great Angus fell for the trap, as he tried to ram Summoned Skull. He was burnt to shreds.

LIFEPOINTS:

Donamai: 1000

Kakuta: 100

Donamai: This match is over Kakuta. You have now chance of coming back!

Kakuta: _He may be right! What do I do?_

To Be Continued 

So how was that? Read and review please!


	3. Episode 3: The Qualifying Rounds Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Duelist Championship**

**Episode 3: The Qualifying Rounds Part 2**

****

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"_Well while were here, we might as well tell what king of decks we run" Kakuta asked eagerly. He always liked to se different strategies. His was speed. And for speed you need a... "I run a warrior deck! It has awesome speed and will swarm my opponents." He said before he got an answer, imitating a solider with a sword. "How 'bout you Shard?" he questioned._

"_Well I run a kick butt, umm, uhh, it's on the tip of my tongue" but he couldn't finish because Slit did for him._

"_A common beat down, he just didn't know because his new to Duel Monsters" Slit said defensively, because he knew Kakuta would make some newbie joke. Kakuta was smart and kept his tongue in mouth._

"_Well I run a Magical healing Spellcaster deck!" she said eagerly, and noticed that Shard was confused. "Magic cards revolve healing life points Shard" in a annoyed tone of voice exclaimed. Shards dumb face changed back into his normal one._

Well I for one, own a fiend deck" Slit exclaimed with tons of confidence. It somehow suited him well to have a fiend deck.

"_Sorry" the boy said. He looked around. They seemed nice enough, so he decided they would let him in._

"_Hi I'm Sammy, do you mind if I stay with you guys?" he asked. Wanda was first to react._

"_Ok Sammy. I'm Wanda, and these are my friends Kakuta, Shard and Slit" she said, introducing him._

"_Hi" Sammy said. He could just tell they were going to be friends._

_LIFEPOINTS: _

_Donamai: 1000_

_Kakuta: 100_

_Donamai: This match is over Kakuta. You have now chance of coming back!  
_

_Kakuta: He may be right! What do I do?_

__

Donamai: You might as well surrender!

Kakuta: No

Donamai: What?

Kakuta: I'm not giving up!

Donamai: Whatever. Now it's your turn, and maybe your last.

Kakuta: (draws card)

Donamai: Got what you need?

Kakuta: I play, Swords of Revealing Light!

Donamai: What not that card! What a fluke!

Kakuta: Just a little faith. Now I play the Sand Gambler (ATK:300 DEF:1600) and activate its effect!

Donamai: What does that do?

Kakuta: I flip 3 coins. If all are heads, it destroys all of your monsters! If all are tails, then my monsters are destroyed

Donamai: Chances are low. Are you going to waste your 3 turns using that?

Kakuta: Won't be if I win

Donamai: Good luck

Kakuta: Thank you. Now flip!

3 holographic coins appeared. The first one flipped, landing on tails. The second on heads.

Donamai: All the other turns will be like that as well.

Kakuta: Yeah right. I end my turn

Donamai: (draws) I place this card in face down defence mode and end my turn. In 2 more of my turns Swords will stop.

Kakuta: Yeah whatever. (draws) I'll play Pot Of Greed! (draws 2 more cards) Then I will place the Sangan in Attack mode (ATK:1000 DEF: 600) and activate Sand Gamblers effect.

3 holographic coins appeared once again. The first one landed on heads.

Kakuta: Yes!

Donamai: Don't get cocky!

The second coin flipped, and landed on tails.

Kakuta: Oh no!

Donamai: No chance

Kakuta: I'll end my turn

Donamai: (draws) I'll summon Witch Of The Black Forest in attack mode. (ATK:1100 DEF: 1200) End my turn

Kakuta: (draws) I will play the magic card, Polymerization, using the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull from my hand to summon, B. Skull Dragon! (ATK:3200 DEF: 2500) Now Sand Gamblers effect.

3 coins appeared. First one landed on tails. 2nd on tails and 3rd on heads.

Kakuta: Not again!

Donamai: Yeah that was predictable.

Kakuta: Oh well! B. Skull Dragon, attack Summoned Skull!

Donamai: Crap

LIFEPOINTS:

Donamai: 300

Kakuta: 100

Kakuta: I end my turn

Donamai: Good! (draws) I'll play this card facedown, and summon this card in face down defence position. Your move, and the end of Swords!

Kakuta: (Puts swords in graveyard) I'll draw! (draws) I'll play this card face down, and activate Sand Gamblers effect!

Donamai: Not again.

3 coins appeared. The first one was heads!

Kakuta: YES!

Donamai: You will never learn!

The second coin flipped and landed on heads!

Kakuta: Go me!

Donamai: (sweating) No this isn't happening.

The last coin flipped and landed on...

Kakuta: Land on heads!

Donamai: Land on tails!

It landed on tails

Donamai: Yes!

Kakuta: No! Oh well. B. Skull Dragon attack his facedown card!

Donamai: (flips Big Eye (ATK:1200 DEF: 1000) ) Ok. Then I'll activate my trap, Michizure!

Kakuta: What's that?

Donamai: When you destroyed Big Eye, you made me able to activate its powerful effect is activated. It destroys you B. Skull Dragon, your last chance at winning!

Kakuta: NO!

Sammy was waiting for his opponent Cranch. He was shaking like hell. "You OK?" One of the staff members asked. "He nodded slowly, still shaking with fear. This was his horror. He was the boogieman for Sammy, and he felt terrified, and when he lost, he would feel really small because of all the comments he was going to get.

"You sure you OK" the staff member asked again, but he didn't get a reply. Because Cranch had arrived. He stood there, big bulky with no hair. His eyes where dry and showed now happiness. He stood there mercifully, _mockingly._

As soon as the staff member saw this he knew the problem straight away. They knew each other, and the big one bullied the other. The person felt sorry for Sammy, so he gave him the first turn.

"Sammy to go first" the staff member said worryingly.

Sammy didn't move.

Kakuta: Great my best monster is gone!

Donamai: And your chances of winning.

Kakuta: I end my turn.

Donamai: I will make this your last turn. With one attack, this will be over. Your weak monsters were in attack position.

Kakuta: ...

Donamai: I draw (draws) and I will tribute Witch Of The Black Forest effect to grab a card and add it to my hand with a defence of 1500 or less.

Kakuta: Oh oh!

Donamai: for the Ryu Kokki in attack mode! (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)

Kakuta: Damn!

Donamai: Attack his Sand Gamble ending the duel!

Kakuta: Not so fast!

Donamai: Huh?

Kakuta: I activate Waboku!

Donamai: Damn! Now you will last longer!

Kakuta: No, I will win!

Donamai: Yeah right. Now go!

Kakuta: (draws) Ok, I'll activate Sand Gamblers effect!

Donamai: Gosh that strategy won't work!

The 3 coins appeared and the first landed on heads!

Kakuta: Yeh!

Donamai: Yeh, I agree, as in Yeh Right this will work!

The second coin flipped, and landed on heads!

Donamai: (sweating) Not again! I can't take the pressure.

Kakuta: ( sweating) Please!

The 3rd coin flipped and landed on Heads!

Kakuta: Yes!

Donamai: No way! This isn't happening!

A huge thunderbolt landed on Donamai side of the field, eradicating his monsters into ashes.

Kakuta: Now Sand Gambler attack his life points directly!

Donamai: No, No, And NO!

LIFEPOINTS:

Kakuta: 100

Donamai: 0

DUEL!

You're really good Duelist Donamai!" he said. Donamai replied "You are very good yourself. I hope we meet in the arena some other time!" " That's a rematch I will look forward to!"

DUEL

Sammy VS Cranch

Sammy to go first.

Sammy:

Cranch: What are you waiting for shrimp! Make your move!

Staff Member: Cranch, do not use verbal abuse!

Cranch: Is it a rule?

Staff Member: No but,

Cranch: No buts! It's not a rule, so I can call this twerp what I want!

Sammy: (draws) I-I-I-I- pl-a-a-y Kuri-bo-u,(ATK: 300 DEF: 200) in uh attack mod-e, w-a-a-a-a-it a sec

Cranch: You summoned it in attack! You can't change it idiot!

Sammy: Ahhh!!!! (blocking his ears) I'll e-nd m-y-y-y-y tu-rn

Staff Member: (cringing) I'm afraid that Sammy can't duel you like this, I should find him another opponent

Cranch: No! That is against regulations! It's his own fault!

Staff Member: Ok whatever.

Cranch: (draws) I'll play Neo the Magic Swordsmen in attack mode! (ATK:1700 DEF: 1000) Attack Kuriboh!

Neo thrust his sword into Kuriboh, destroying the fluff ball.

Sammy: NO!!!

LIFEPOINTS:

Cranch: 2000

Sammy: 600

Cranch: You're a crap Duelist!

Sammy: Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it STOP IT!

Kakuta was wandering around the courts. On the TV broadcasting duels, Sammy was on. But he was freaking out.

"_What the hell. His last move was horrible. He is totally psyched out because of this bully! I'm coming Sammy!" _Kakuta started running to the arena where he was playing.

TO BE CONTINUED

So how was that chappie! Review please, otherwise I'm wasting my time you know? And then I'll stop writing, so, get the reviews in!


End file.
